The House of Hades
by talia12111
Summary: Hey people! Yet another version of the House of Hades. Please feel free to review on what i could change to make the story better, or anything. :) NOTE the first chapter is just a note to help me get started on my story, so you can skip that if you wnat. :) thankss
1. Chapter 1

The House of Hades (Note about story)

_DEAR FELLOW DEMIGODS. IT IS MY PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THAT IN THIS YEAR, 2013, IN OCTOBER, THE BRILLIANT AND MASTER-WRITER RICK RIORDAN WILL BE PUBLISHING A BOOK COMMONLY KNOWN AS "__THE HOUSE OF HADES__." HOWEVER, RICKY DID NOT GIVE ANY FURTHER INFORMATION ON THIS DEVASTATINGLY FAR AWAY BOOK **(**_**_EXCEPT FOR A FEW DETAILS_**_**)** I HAVE CONDUCTED A SURVEY IN MY LAB (_**_ON MY PROFILE_**_) ABOUT WHO'S P.O.V'S YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS IMATATION __(**FANFIC**__**)** OF THE BOOK. IF YOU WANT YOUR FAVOURITE PEOPLE TO SHOW UP IN MY FANFIC, VOTE NOW! __ THIS POLL WILL BE CLOSED AFTER 12 VOTES, SO HURRY UP NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

_THANK YOU ALL._

_YOURS TRULY, _

_TALIA12111_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is the first, unofficial chapter of my fanfic, and I will be doing 2 P.O.V's per chapter. You guys can still vote on my poll, please do actually, and i would like to hear your input on the first chapter so REVIEWWW! please?**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHT GO TO RICK RIORDAN, AND I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT WORTHY, MASTER!**

Hazel's P.O.V.

Hazel let a single tear roll down her cheek before quickly wiping it and striding to the bathroom Leo had just upgraded in her room. She stared at herself, and the more Hazel stared the more she could see the faces of Annabeth and Percy in the back of her mind, smiling and laughing together. The last few weeks were a blur. Everyone was trying to stay strong for the couple, Hazel could tell, but underneath she just saw 6 demigods with sorrow in their eyes and hearts shattered into a million pieces.

_Including her brother._ The only one good thing that came out of their whole experience was Hazel finally reuniting with her brother. In some ways, Nico was the only person that could understand her, and relate to her though Frank helped comfort her most of the times. Meanwhile, Nico silently stood at the edge of the ship's mast looking down at the sea. Hazel would sometimes almost forget that he had history with Percy and Annabeth, far longer than any of the other 5 members on the ship had. Yet Hazel still felt like she had known Percy and Annabeth for years. Hazel walked over to Frank, and without saying a word, hugged him hard.

_As long as we're together. _Those had been the last words that Annabeth had said to Percy before they dropped down into the pit of hell. None of the others except Nico had been with her when they fell.

Hazel couldn't imagine what would happen to them, but Nico, still staring at the giant crystal green waves below, the exact same colour of Percy's eyes, kept reassuring them that they were okay, but lately even he sounded sceptical.

At the same time, Piper was trying to use her charm speak to make them believe that everything would be okay, but it was a pathetic attempt, and soon Piper abandoned trying. She looked as devastated as anyone.

Equally torn about it, was Leo. He kept pacing the ship, muttering

"All my fault, it's all my fault." Hazel had tried to console him by saying that he saved their lives more than twice on the quest, but he just gave her a weird look, and backed away, resuming his pacing.

All of a sudden, someone's voice blared through the loud speakers.

"Come on Cupcakes. MOVE IT. So your friends fell down an ity bity hole. SO STOP SITTING AROUND, TELLING EVERYBODY HOW SAD YOU ARE AND ACTUALLY SAVE THEIR BUTTS. STOP BEING PATHETIC, LITTLE BABIES AND DO SOMETHING ALREADY."

Leave it to the coach to cheer them up.

Jason, who was at Piper's side behind Nico, stood up and looked at Piper with sad eyes.

"He's right guys. We need to do something. Sitting around and blaming ourselves for their dea- I mean their captures…. it isn't going to help them.

Jason swallowed hard and turned his head away from the sea.

"We need a plan."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT CUPCAKES! COME ON, MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

Nico rolled his eyes but his face was still sad, making him look 3 years older.

"We need to find the Doors of Death."

Percy's P.O.V.

Darkness. It was the only thing Percy saw, and it was all around him, consuming his thoughts. He tried to call out to Annabeth, but no sound came from his mouth. Darkness swept in his mind, filling him with an awful, dreadful pain in his chest as if somebody he had really cared about had just died. As they fell, Percy found it was getting harder and harder to breath, the evilness of the pit pulling them further and further away from their only chance of survival.

He was getting more and more disoriented, before he felt someone tightly grip his hand. His first thought: Some monster had grabbed him and was going to eat him alive. Then he felt the thing reassuringly rub the back of his hand, and knew it was Annabeth. Somehow, she had found him through the darkness.

_You are my light, my salvation, my hope when everything else fails. When everything is dark, you shine bright with the goodness in your heart, _Percy wanted to say, but all he could manage was a croak.

At least I will die knowing the girl I love is right beside me, Percy thought, and the world faded to blackness. The last thing he saw was a 2 pairs of glowing red eyes, and he heard an evil laugh echo across the room.

You are mine, Percy Jackson, to sacrifice.

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS, AND THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
